


Amongst your gauds pale Horror gleams

by Kynurenine



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kynurenine/pseuds/Kynurenine
Summary: That her features radiated something positively angelic was such delicious irony. Go Won savors the fact.





	Amongst your gauds pale Horror gleams

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by imagery from Le Fleurs du Mal and the demon loon epidemic. title from Baudelaire's Hymn to Beauty

That her features radiated something positively angelic was such delicious irony. Go Won savors the fact.

She remembers a time when she was unsubtle, long ago. Finally managing to wake, perhaps much later than she should, Go Won took form and first appeared to the people of an unnamed desert village, most of whom gazed at her once and promptly died. Which would not do at all for a demon meant to sow the seeds of Doom in feeble mortal minds.

(An ancient account from one survivor of the incident reported a sickly blue mass that fluttered above their settlement. It had columns of eyes in helices that wrapped around a pale flesh, and a tower of horns that spiraled upwards from its body.)

Henceforth, Go Won assumed the body of a dainty little girl. Pale, blonde, and strikingly beautiful, she grew out gossamer wings to complement her fairylike features, proceeding to plant paranoia in the dreams of men.Where the others preferred to work behind the scenes, Go Won would rather wear her faux angel skin and walk amongst humanity during her waking hours. She'd hit two birds with one stone, fostering doubt and anger in religious zealots when their supposed "angel" proclaimed what turned out to be lies. All the while feeding off of their fears.

"That's good efficiency," Yves the Elder Demon had commended her. "No need to do the corrupting yourself if you could make demons of men instead."

("You'd also be more efficient if you woke up more often." Yves had added, not so quietly muttering about "...damn lazy youngster demons.") 

And indeed man had spent whole centuries shaping the visage of demons to fit something resembling their own, in more ways than one. Such eager fools, growing into ripe little catalysts for chaos. Olivia had delighted at how easy it all was with the human dominoes in place, just clamoring to fall at the barest push.

Now, Go Won hovers above the city square, currently a scene of barely-restrained chaos as masked rioters push back against a wall of uniformed men. The air is wrought with tension, not just here but all across the world. This city... a mere blister on a horribly diseased body.

Peering at the masked crowd, she manages to spot one wearing a wolf's head. Ah, speak of a devil.

Go Won hears the fierce clanging of bells from the church at the square, a frantic metal howl to the sky, and well... all Hell immediately breaks loose below. Heads crack, firebombs are thrown, lots of screaming, and one gleeful little giggle, suddenly, from beside the blonde.

"About time you woke up," Olivia says, grinning behind her wolf head before taking it off. "It hasn't been as fun without you in the last decade."

Go Won grins back, struggling to fight back a yawn which only draws out another laugh from the ravenette at her side, who briefly flickers from her tall human form to her true image: teeth and fur indistinguishably scattered on a blood red surface, eternally shifting and snapping, rage personified. Unmirrored by the adorable pout of a dark-haired, dark-winged girl. Shaking off the remnant heaviness of slumber in her limbs, Go Won reaches up. The sky is low enough. She pulls on it until its gray fibers give way to her touch, wrapping themselves around Doom's dainty fists.

"It's time," Go Won says. Every being in the world felt something snap, all at once. Doom, just a little fashionably late from having overslept, but here nonetheless as the bells clang once more, one last time. 

**Author's Note:**

> someone whispered it into my subconscious and i've been possessed *winky face* it's not much, but here it is in spontaneous form heh


End file.
